tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
密探
Class Summary Converted Class: The Nightwatch/The Seeker The Observer 'is an Investigative class Although the Observer can obtain information easily, you may have a difficult time ''convincing others that you are a member of the Blue Dragon, due to the similarity between you and The Nightwatch's abilities. His investigative abilities are some of the best in the game -- he will have to balance his discoveries while not revealing himself too much. If opposing factions discover that he is an Observer, he will probably be found dead or converted by morning. '''Mechanics * Follow '''will tell you who visits your target, and who your target visits. * The '''Tornado '''ability of The Court Wizard and The Sage, as well as the '''Teleportation '''ability of The Ritualist will not show up as a visit to you; if you follow someone doing it, you won't see them visiting, and if you follow the person they teleported, you won't see who performed the teleportation (though you will get a redirection message as usual). * If The Drunk, The Alcoholic or The Invoker redirects you to visit The King on a night you use '''Window Peek, you will receive the feedback "1 is the King." Strategy *Your class is perhaps one of the most important classes in the game. However, your class is also easy to fake - and it may take some time to convince people that you're an Observer and not an enemy just pretending to be one! You are a prime target marked for death or conversion. **An often-used tactic is to follow The King in the first night or second night. This way, you will see who is protecting the king and who is not. This allows you to call out fake knights / alchemists / physicians etc. claiming to be protecting the king. ** Additionally, following The King for the first few nights makes it far easier for you to prove yourself, since everyone you saw visiting will be able to confirm you. *Keep the results of your investigative abilities in your in-game logbook. Your logbook will be released when you are dead, providing a vital clue to the living to deduct who is the enemy. *Your Window Peek ability is very useful to deduce who in the game is an ally or enemy. Be wary that your investigation happens before ''conversions happen, so your target may be converted the same night you used '''Window Peek' but you will still get the result that they are Blue Dragon. *Your Follow ability is by far the most powerful investigative ability in the game, providing all visiting information about a player at night. Lore: 'The Birds & The Believes The faithful Observer is always in the hawk's nest. The Blue Dragon have long trained those who have the ability to see whether that be as a magician or a sightseer - even Mystics! The kingdom will often employ those in the habits of bird watching or, in the rare occasion, ''those who spy on their fellow townsfolk. The key to an Observer's craft is patience and an acute affinity with our avian feathered friends. An Observer, in the employ of The King, is required to have a sharp mind, analytical prowess and attention to detail. Known as the eyes of the King, the Observer serves as a deterrent for all matters of injustice - either through their testimony or his logbook. Although most deem the Observer as “untrustworthy,” mainly due to their penchant for looking in the rooms of the Prince or Princess for less-than-noble reasons. As such, proving his status to other members of the court has become a tiring, but necessary, part of his schedule - one which a Converted Unseen Nightwatch often uses to their unique advantage. ''-- Reported by Magnasword2, Loremaster'' '''Night Room: '''Observer's Room '''Announced 2May, 2016